Blood As in, blood?
by getinmyvankiddies.iamandypants
Summary: In need of a new supply of blood, veteran vampire Andy Six, goes on a manhunt. When he finds what he's looking for in the blood stream of Ashley Purdy,will his emotions get the better of him when rouge vampire, and past lover, Jake Pitts shows up?
1. Vampires?

_**(A/N: New story, new month! Happy August you guys! This idea has been setting and filtering itself out for awhile now. Yes, Your Beautiful Remains isn't complete yet, but! I promise to multi task for the time being until I get this story into a groove and get the other one to a close! This one is based in modern day New York City, only one big detail, vampires! :D I know, stop watching late night TV. I will respond to that with a no! (It's where I get my best ideas!) Andley and slight (And I **_**mean **_**slight) Jandy (Jake and Andy if you were unsure.) One original character, an eight year old named Davey. I only own him and the storyline, sucks, but, I don't own BVB… Well, not yet ;).  
>Okay, so, the whole story is in third person. But, it switches from Andy and Ashley to Jake and Davey a lot, so, be prepared for the switch! These chapters have names, unlike my other stories. Okay, well, I should get to that story because I've been typing this note for awhile T.T 3 you guys, thanks for the support! Means a lot! Oh! And, if you want another place to read my stories, go to .com and search iamandypants23 . Okay, bye P.S. The other members of BVB, (I.e., Jinxx, Christian, Sandra) don't exist in this story. Just a heads up.)<strong>_

_**Character age summary:**_

_**Andy (Six) Biersack: 173 (19)  
>Ashley Purdy: 25<br>Jake Pitts: 174 (23)  
>Davey Richards: 4 days (8) (It'll be explained)<strong>_

**Ashley awoke to the sound of wind whipping through the trees. He rolled over, noticing a tall figure in the corner. "What the hell…? He turned on the lamp, but, the figure was gone. Suddenly, the light went out, "Calm down, Mr. Purdy. I won't hurt you, well, unless you give me a reason to." The boy had a calming, deep voice. Ashley began to relax, involuntarily. He stiffened at the feeling of something on his bare shoulder, teeth?**

"**W- Who are you?" The boy laughed.**

"**Me? Well, I'm a shadow, a figment if you would." Ashley shook his head, slightly.**

"**No… **_**Who**_** are you? W- Why are you here?"**

"**In due time, all in due time." Ashley breathed, quietly, afraid to make the slightest move. "Calm down, I can hear your heart race." **

"**T- Then give me something as to why you're here…" The boy grabbed Ashley's shoulders.**

"**I just think you're so cute! I can't stand it!" He pinched Ashley's cheek, laughing. Sarcasm… Ashley noticed his skin was cold and his eyes were dark… Were they blue? "Aw, now, don't be depressing! Trust me; everything will be fine, wonderful even." He had a very old, polite feeling about him. Like he was from the 1800's… (Me: 1873, to be exact .)**

"**Why won't you at least tell me who you are?" He sounded more confident then he felt.**

"**You really want to know?" Ashley nodded, the boy bent down so his eyes were leveled with Ashley's, "I'm your worst nightmare."**

**~/~**

"**Let me go!" Ashley pulled against the chains, the boy Ashley learned was Andy, knelt in front of him.**

"**Oh, sweet boy, don't be afraid." He wiped Ashley's face with a rag, softly. "This can't hurt you, and I won't either, well, I won't intentionally." He smiled, "Can I ask you a question? Oops, I just did." Andy giggled like a child, "Do you know why I need your blood?" He whispered in Ashley's ear, biting down, softly. Ashley jerked his head away,**

"**Don't touch me." Andy sat back on his heels,**

"**Oh, come now, Mr. Purdy, I don't like seeing someone so pretty so upset." Pretty? What was he talking about?**

"**If you don't want me to be upset, then let. Me. Go!" Andy laughed, standing up.**

"**Oh, you know I couldn't possibly do that."**

"**W- Why do you need me?" He stood up, the chains were longer than Ashley thought.**

"**It's simple, your blood." Ashley stared at him, dumbfounded.**

"**No. You're crazy if you think I'm staying he-"**

"**You have no choice." Ashley's faced flushed with anger. He huffed, sitting down, knowing there was no use in arguing. "Oh, I won't take very much at a time that would be wasting a pretty face." Andy smiled,**

"**Why do you keep calling me pretty? Are you…?"**

"**Gay? Yes." (Me: Shut up with your judgment.) Ashley nodded, he was done for. There wasn't anyway away from this creep. **

"**Uhm… Okay… Why do you need my blood?"**

"**To stay pure. A good vampire."**

"**Vampire? You have got to be kidding me… This isn't happening, none of this is real! Not this basement, not this pile of pillows you think is a bed, not some crazy freak thinking they're a vampi-" Andy curled his lips into a smile. "No way… Please… Don't hurt me…" Andy laughed,**

"**Wouldn't dream of it. Now, it seems to be about two in the morning, you should sleep."**

"**Not if you're still here." Andy raised his hands,**

"**I can respect that." He got up and left the room. Ashley relaxed, falling into the pillows. Before long he was asleep. Andy walked down the stairs, laughing when he saw Ashley sleeping. He knelt down, putting a blanket over his shivering body. "It's all too real, Ashley…" Andy's face looked dull in the light from the high moon outside. He looked older than nineteen. Who could live like this? Frozen for the rest of your life at age nineteen… Andy looked down at Ashley. He stroked his cheek, softly, "You're the lucky one…" He got up, leaving Ashley to sleep.**

**~/~**

**Ashley woke up, slowly. He was blinded by the sunlight flooding the basement. He sat up, looking around. He noticed Andy sitting in the corner,**

"**Good morning!" **

"**What's so good about it?" It came out more harsh than he intended,**

"**Gr, someone's upset." Andy stood up, walking over to Ashley.**

"**I'm being held in a strange place against my will, how would you feel?"**

"**You know you could be a little more grateful. I mean, I am letting you live. I could snap your pretty little neck and no one would know, so, I would suggest you cut the attitude." Andy growled, leaning close to Ashley's face. Ashley was gripped with fear. He noticed Andy's eyes were black, rather than blue.**

"**Y- Your eyes…" Andy stood up straight, clearing his throat.**

"**I haven't… Eaten in awhile." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing it through his nose.**

"**You have to do something about it then… Bite me." Ashley immediately regretted what he said, but, it was either let Andy bite him now, only taking a little blood, or have Andy go crazy and kill him on the spot.**

"**It was my intention to, even without permission." Ashley became angry, again. Andy knelt beside him, pushing the hair off his shoulder, "It only hurts at first." He grazed his teeth over Ashley's neck, biting down, quickly.**

"**Dammit!" Ashley grabbed handfuls of the blanket in front of him. Andy clutched his body, tightly, trying to keep him calm. **

**Andy pulled his teeth out, cleaning off any surrounding blood with quick swipes of his tongue. Ashley panted, heavily, "Ow…!"**

"**I'm sorry if it was uncomfortable."**

"**Uncomfortable is an understatement." Ashley grabbed his forehead,**

"**Did I take too much?" Andy's tone became concerned and worried. Ashley nodded, Andy pulled him into his arms, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."Ashley nodded,**

"**I- its okay… I just don't want you to starve…" Andy smiled, slightly. Ashley looked up at him, he felt different than before, not just because his head was spinning from blood loss. He felt like he was seeing Andy's true side for the first time, meaning, he didn't see a killer, he saw a human inside of a monsters shell, one that just needed to be let out. (Me: Awwwhh! There I go again writing cutesy stuff T.T) He breathed heavy.**

"**Ashley? Are you okay?" Ashley tried to nod, but, gave up.**

"**Yea… I- I'm okay…" Andy placed Ashley in the pillows, gently. **

"**Try to sleep some more." Ashley closed his eyes. Andy covered him with the blanket, smiling. He knelt down, kissing his cheek. "I'm truly sorry if this brings you any pain, Ashley." He got up, walking out, not even waiting for Ashley's response. **


	2. Monster

_**(A/N: I'm back :D (Cheyenne, the cripple) And, it doesn't look like I'm stopping this story anytime soon, so, just enjoy! Like I said in chapter one, NO BVB! It would be kinda stupid for Andy to kidnap one of his best friends T.T "Oh, hey, Ash I'm going to kidnap you, okay?"  
>"Sounds good, Andy!" See my point? Really dumb. So, no one from the band, besides Andy, Ashley, and Jake (My three favorites :D) exist in this story. Okay, on to chapter two! This one is labeled Monster o.o Ohhhh! Excitement :D<strong>_

**Ashley rolled over, his eyes fluttering open. He sat up, looking around. "Andy?" Was all of this a dream? He grabbed his neck, feeling the bites. No, it was all real, the bite, Andy, all of it.**

"**Hello, Ashley. How are you feeling?" Andy handed him a glass of water.**

"**Hey, I'm okay… I guess." **

"**Drink the water, it will help." Ashley sipped the water, slowly. "Don't worry, I didn't spike the water. I'm not that clever." Andy smiled. **

"**Andy, can I ask you a question?" Andy nodded.**

"**Anything."**

"**When did you become a vampire?" Andy sat down.**

"**I became a vampire in 1838, why do you ask?"**

"**You're just so… Proper… I had a feeling you were from before the twenty first century." Andy laughed. Ashley noticed his voice was cheery and bubbly, just like his personality.**

"**Yes, I am. Born in 1819… Turned in 1838…"**

"**By who?"**

"**On of my past lovers. He turned me before I even knew his secret…"**

"**Will you tell me about it?"**

"**You are acting very different from yesterday."**

"**My curiosity is getting the better of me, please explain?"**

"**It was Christmas Eve… I was with… Him…"**

"**What's his name?"**

"**Jacob. I was with Jacob and he told me there was something he needed to show me on the balcony outside. I followed him and when we got out there, he was silent… I knew something was wrong if Jacob wasn't talking. He pulled me to him and I thought he was kissing me, but, I felt a sharp pain in my neck, then the world went dark. When I woke up, I was laying in a field wearing something completely different…"**

"**W- Where is he now?" Andy looked down.**

"**I honestly don't know anymore… I lost him in Italy sixty years ago. I've been living on the down low, here for that duration of time… I haven't heard anything from him." He looked back up, catching Ashley staring at him, "You really are interested, aren't you?" Ashley nodded,**

"**It's like the twisted tail of Twilight…" He laughed, softly.**

"**Yes, it is." Andy's eyes brightened. He felt different now, like something changed when he told Ashley about his past. **

"**You were in love with him, weren't you?"**

"**Yes, how did you know?"**

"**I watched your eyes as you told me what happened, they went dark… But, when you finished, they brightened… Why?"**

"**I have an utter disgust for that man… He kills humans as if it's a game… Seventy three murders in Milan… All from him…"**

"**Don't you kill humans?" Andy shook his head.**

"**No! I would never, I ate animals and normal food. Until, my eyes became dark more often… I realized I needed human blood, but, I couldn't kill. A loophole, I found a loophole. Zinc."**

"**Zinc?"**

"**Yes, zinc. It would keep me good and pure and I wouldn't have to murder innocent people."**

"**I was an innocent person."**

"**I won't kill you, that's just it. I could never bring myself to hold someone's life in my hands and strip it away as if it didn't mean anything." Ashley noticed a switch in emotion in Andy's voice. He meant everything he said. Ashley grabbed his arm,**

"**That's what makes you different from him?" Andy nodded,**

"**Humans… I envy them… They all get to live freely, age, watch their children grow, die with the ones they love… But, me, I'm stuck at nineteen for the rest of eternity… Basically, alone."**

"**You aren't alone now, I don't really want to be, but, I'm here."**

"**But, you will get free and leave. Find someone and grow old with them. I have no choice… No one could ever want this! He ruined my life!"Andy stood up, punching the wall, "That son of a bitch!" He growled, Ashley noticed his eyes were yellow. Ashley stood up,**

"**Andy… Please… Calm down." Andy growled louder.**

"**Never. That man will do anything in his power to give himself the upper hand! He didn't even tell me what the hell I was in for!" He shoved Ashley off. **

"**Andy! He is gone now! He can't hurt you anymore!"**

"**You have no idea what he is capable of! I wouldn't be able to stand it if he hurt you!" Andy closed his mouth. **

"**What…?"**

"**I wouldn't be able to stand it if he hurt you… Being a human."**

"**No, there's something else."**

"**No, there isn't." Andy closed his eyes. **

"**Andy, please, tell me. I will listen to you."**

"**I didn't just take you for your blood, which would make me a monster… I actually saw you before… A lot before… And, I felt something other than anger for the first time in my immortal life." Ashley stood back.**

"**What are you saying?"**

"**I don't know yet! I have no idea what I was thinking… Forget it." Andy began to leave. Ashley grabbed his arm,**

"**Please, don't leave me down here… Alone." Ashley was turning into someone else. **

"**Are you afraid?" Ashley nodded, slightly. "A house with a vampire, and you're afraid to be alone?"**

"**Way to make me sound like a child, Andy."**

"**I'm sorry, I am truly sorry."**

"**Thank you… I guess." Ashley sat back down in the pillows, Andy followed. He put his arm over Ashley's shoulders,**

"**This won't be difficult… I don't want to see you suffer, it makes me feel… Wrong." Ashley sighed,**

"**I don't want to suffer, but, being here, it won't make me feel any better."**

"**I can't let you go. Because of your blood and because I don't know if he is back or not."**

"**Fine." Ashley closed his eyes, "Fine, just don't pull any shit, like you trying to be the good guy and then turn out to be just as bad as you claim Jake to be."**

"**I promise, I'm nothing like him." Andy kissed his head. "I promise."**


	3. Killer

_**(A/N: Updating again! Hey :D This is chapter 3 in Blood as in, blood? It's a dumb name T.T but, it was the first thing I came up with! Okay, bye! 3)**_

"**Andy, what happens if you get mad?" Andy glanced over at Ashley.**

"**My eyes become yellow, and I can't control my actions. Why do you ask?"**

"**When you were talking about Jake, you went through a lot of mood changes… From angry, to sad, to thoughtful, back to angry… It was scary."**

"**I'm sorry…" Andy looked down, "When something that hurt me in the past comes back, I can not control my emotions. I did not mean to scare you." (Me: I changed his use of words, 1800's… Now it sounds about right :D)**

"**No, it's fine, really. You should just forget him… After what he did to you."**

"**It is not that easy, Ashley. He is a part of me… No way around the truth. I will never be able to forget that fateful night." He looked up at the ceiling, the moonlight from outside catching his features. Ashley stared at him, he didn't look evil or deadly. He looked innocent, beautiful even. No! He is a man… So are you, no! Ashley snapped back, pushing away his thoughts. "I am not beautiful. I am a true monster, whether or not I want to admit it." Ashley forgot Andy had the power to read his thoughts, he blushed.**

"**I don't think you are… I'm not dead yet." **

"**Open your eyes, Ashley! I can not control my thirst for your blood, with how much I took the first time, I do not know if at this rate, you will survive or not. I am a monster!" Ashley stood up,**

"**No! You aren't! Jake is a monster, you are a human being trapped in the shell of a monster… But, you yourself, you aren't a monster."**

"**Do not try to make me see a different reflection, I know what I have done and I know what I have yet to do. I am a monster, and you are the victim."**

"**What have you done?"**

"**Killed, out of spite." Ashley's breath froze in his chest.**

"**But, I thought you said you never killed a human."**

"**They were not human. They were vampires, they wanted to kill everyone who breathed… The entire human population. I could not stand by and let them do that. I found a corpse, still filled with blood, I drugged the blood stream and threw it into a very large group of Rouges. They swarmed the body, devouring it. I stood by, watching their terrified faces as they disintegrated in to nothing but ash. I have not been the same since I saw their eyes… Their eyes… They burned themselves into my mind." Andy grabbed his head. "I can not ever get rid of their screams of terror… This is all because of that bastard!" Andy held back a scream. Ashley walked as close to him as the chains would allow. He was face to face with Andy,**

"**Its okay, all of it is over now." He grabbed Andy's shoulder, "They're gone." Andy looked away from him,**

"**They will never be gone. No matter what I do, or who I talk to, the faces never leave. Do you have any idea what this is like?" Andy looked like he was crying,**

"**No, ah, no I don't… I'm sorry…"**

"**So is everyone else. They never mean it…" He hissed, "No one ever gives a damn anymore. As long as they're happy, everyone else can go fuck themselves." This was a side of Andy Ashley never thought he would see.**

"**Andy… I mean it."**

"**I know, I can see it in your eyes." Ashley smiled,**

"**I won't lie about anything, like I keep saying, I don't want to be here, but, I am here… And, I will listen when you need it." Andy hugged him, tightly.**

"**Thank you…" He whispered, softly, in Ashley's ear. Ashley nodded,**

"**You're welcome." He pulled away. Andy was still holding him, close. He looked up at Andy, noticing a change in his eyes. He was… Happy again. Ashley felt his heart begin to race, what was happening? Ashley wasn't afraid of him anymore, he was… Attracted to him. Ashley liked the feeling of Andy close to him, even though his body was cold. Andy grabbed Ashley's chin, softly, touching his lower lip. (Me: Oh! They get they kiss on! Oops, spoiler .) He brushed his lips against Ashley's. Ashley let his mind wander, no… No, this is wrong… You don't feel this way about him! No! Ashley pushed himself away, "No!"**

"**What?"**

"**Don't kiss me…"**

"**I'm sorry…"**

"**Don't be, I wasn't exactly innocent either…" He looked away, "I let my emotions get the better of me." Andy sighed,**

"**I should not have tried anything on you, seeing as you are not gay."**

"**No, no… Its fine."**

"**I can read your thoughts. It is not fine. You're confused… You wanted me to kiss you…"**

"**No… No, I didn't."**

"**I can hear your thoughts, Ashley."**

"**Well, maybe I do, but, it would just confuse me… Even more."**

"**I do not understand how… I won't pressure you though. I am not like that." Ashley nodded. **

"**Thanks… I guess." Ashley sat back down. Andy sat down, too, sitting in front of Ashley. He tilted his head to one side,**

"**Why do you always dream about a shadow?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Every night, you dream about a shadow… Like, its something you can't figure out."**

"**Because, it's a mystery to me. He or… She is someone I can't figure out, but, I feel like I have to. Ever since I've been here, this dream has come up. I have no idea what it's about, this shadow just passes through my mind, then leaves and sometimes, it saves me. What do you think it means?"**

"**I honestly do not know, maybe its someone you don't know very well, but, you know them… In your subconscious."**

"**I have no idea what you mean." Andy thought for a moment.**

"**A face you have seen before, or one you have yet to see, trying to get your attention by pushing its way into your mind." Ashley stared at him, thoughtful.**

"**Maybe, you're right." **

"**I could be, or I could be wrong. No one, but you, can figure this out." Andy smiled. His eyes opened wide, and he gasped.**

"**What is it? What's wrong?" Andy stared off, not paying attention to Ashley.**

"**The… F- F- Faces… I can see them, hear their screams…" Ashley grabbed his arm, **

"**Just calm down, it's okay… Calm down."**

"**No… I can't calm down, I can't…."**

"**You have to try."**

"**You don't understand! I can't let it all go! It was my fault that they died!" Andy growled. Ashley grabbed his face,**

"**Stop. I don't know, but, you can let it all go. It wasn't your fault, you were saving people. Andy relaxed.**

"**It was my fault they died."**

"**No, it wasn't."**

"**I was the one who threw the corpse! I was the one who found it and drugged it, I was the one who watched them crumble to ash… It was me! I did it single handedly…" **

"**It's okay."**

"**No, it never will be! I'm a monster…" Ashley didn't think, he kissed Andy, hard. Andy was shocked, he grabbed Ashley's sides, pushing him off. "Ashley, what…?"**

"**I'm sorry… It got the better of me…" Ashley sat back, letting Andy go. **

"**You aren't confused anymore."**

"**No, I guess I'm not." He blushed, "It won't happen again." **

"**It's fine." Andy stood up. "I'll be back later…"**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**To clear my head. I don't want to take my anger out on you." Andy walked up the stairs, leaving Ashley in the dark.**


	4. He's here

_**(A/N: Okay, hey guys I be back! This is chaptah 4 in Blood As In, Blood? :O OMG! Last chapter was actually not meant to go the way it did o.o I didn't want them to kiss . It just happened? So, this one doesn't have a name yet, so, for the time being it's called Leaving. It might change, this writer doesn't know! Okay, love and kisses and all that crack . BYE!)**_

**Andy walked through New York City, trying his best to get the last few minutes out of his mind. Why did Ashley kiss him? Why didn't he see it coming? He seemed to be losing his reflexes, to stop anything… Why couldn't he stop Ashley? His foot steps echoed off the sides of large buildings, shielding him from the sun. He was thankful that no hustlers had tried to stop him. Something isn't right, he thought. The streets seemed to be deserted. He looked around, people looked dead and grey. "Excuse me, ma'am? Is everything alright?" He stopped in front of a disturbed looking woman.**

"**Don't hurt me! Please!"**

"**Ma'am, I won't hurt you."**

"**He grabbed me… He was evil… His eyes were red… I didn't do anything!"**

"**I… I'm sorry?"**

"**Him… The tall man!"**

"**Ma'am, you should go home…"**

"**He'll find me! I'm his now… He told me, after he bit me!" She held out her wrist, Andy saw the two puncture wounds. He ran his fingers across them. They were fake. He breathed a sigh of relief.**

"**Ma'am, these are fake."**

"**Oh, no! It was all too real!" She laughed. "You almost fell for it!" Andy stared at her. "I am a student at the New York academy of Performing Arts. Sorry if I scared you, my friends made me do it. See, they think your cute and-"**

"**I'm gay."**

"**Oh, well, sorry to bother you then…" She looked weirded out. She turned, walking away. Andy rolled his eyes, moving on. He stopped. Ashley was in pain. He ran back to his house. **

"**Ashley!" He ran down stairs. Ashley was asleep, he was crying. Andy kneeled next to him, pulling Ashley's trembling body into his arms. "Shh, Ashley, it's okay… Sh." Ashley whimpered. He woke up, quickly.**

"**Andy!" He grabbed Andy's shirt. "Oh, God…"**

"**Ashley, what's wrong?"**

"**Andy, it was you… You were so evil…"**

"**I am not like that…"**

"**I know… But, this was so vivid…" He shuddered. Andy gripped him, tighter.**

"**It's all okay now, are you okay?" Ashley nodded.**

"**I am now…" He sighed, shakily.**

"**Ashley, I know what you're thinking, literally. And, I guess what I'm trying to say is, even though you are here and my situation doesn't help, I do care about you."**

"**Wait… Wait. You think that just because you say you care, that this makes this stupid situation any better! Well, you would be wrong. I don't want to be here, I don't want to lose my blood, I don't want you to touch me," He shoved me away; "I don't want **_**you**_**!" Andy stared at him.**

"**Fine. You can leave. No one is stopping you anymore." He ripped the chains off of Ashley's wrists. **

"**Gee, how nice." Andy was hurt. He was falling for Ashley, the first person he ever had feelings for in over sixty years. Ashley stood up, shoving past Andy. "I would say it's been fun, but, I hate lying." Andy stood up.**

"**Goodbye, Ashley." His face was neutral. Ashley felt wrong, but, he needed to leave. Andy watched him as he walked up the stairs. He jumped at the sound of the door slamming. "I will miss you."**

**~/~**

**Ashley walked the cold streets of New York, he felt alone and empty. A hooker placed her hand on his chest, "Hey, sweetie. Looking for a good time?" He shook his head, walking away. "Your loss." She pulled out a cigarette, placing it in her mouth. She was just about to light it when she heard a loud thud behind her. She turned around, "Who's there?" (Me: That's what you should do. T.T)**

"**Hello, Candy." The thing that caused the noise came out from the shadows. Candy gasped,**

"**Jake! Where have you been all these years?"**

"**Around." He stepped closer to Candy. "But, I'm back now. And, I'm hungry."**

"**Lets go get something to eat then. Just like old times." Jake shook his head.**

"**No." He grabbed her shoulder. "I was thinking something more… Bitter." He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, covering her mouth to conceal her screams of agony. After he drained her, he laughed as he watched her body hit the ground. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Haven't you learned? Never trust me. Now, Andy, it's your turn." He smiled.**

**~/~**

"**Ashley…? Ashley!" Andy frantically searched all alley ways and buildings for Ashley. He was no where to be found. He gasped, falling to his knees. People surrounded him, "Sir, are you okay?" People pulled out their cell phones, "Jake… God please! No!" He stood up, pushing through all of the people. Dammit! No, he can't be here… He can't! Not now… Not when I'm vulnerable… Not when Ashley is so close to me… No! He thought as he ran to the only place Ashley could be.**

**~/~**

"**I can't believe I **_**actually**_** miss him…" Ashley layed sprawled out on his bed. He missed Andy as much as someone could miss anyone. He knew he was overreacting when he said that, but, it was true… Kinda. He missed Andy's smile, his voice, his alertness, the way he treated Ashley like he was the most important thing in his life… Above all this, he missed Andy's touch. (Me: Awww! Dude, that is weird… And really cute at the same time… .) Ashley covered his face, "Dammit…"**

"**Temper, temper, Mr. Purdy." He jumped, sitting up.**

"**Andy! What the hell! You scared me!"**

"**Sorry, Ashley, he's here…"**

"**W- Who's here?" He pulled the blanket across his lap. He wasn't wearing anything besides boxers; (Me: See what I do for you people!) Andy didn't seem to notice… Or care for that matter. **

"**Jake." Ashley's eyes grew wide. "He'll come after you… You need to come back with me."**

"**Andy…"**

"**He will kill you… There is no choice again. I am truly sorry." Ashley stood up,**

"**Okay. I'll come with you."**

"**No fight or anger?"**

"**What's the use?" **

"**Good point." Andy smiled, grabbing Ashley.**

"**Can I get dressed first?"**

"**Oh, yea. You're not wearing clothes."**

"**Don't act like you didn't notice."**

"**I am not acting, honestly."**

"**Out."**

"**Hurry? Please?"**

"**Pushy." Ashley rolled his eyes. Andy walked out, laughing. "Jerk…"**

"**Heard that."**

"**Good."**

**~/~**

**Andy set Ashley back down in the pillows. "You're safe now."**

"**Why did you come back for me? I was a jerk to you… And, yet, you still warned me… Why?"**

"**I did not want you to die. He would not have been merciful on you… No negotiation… You would have been dead. I would not have been able to go on if it was me who had let it happen."**

"**That's kind of… Nobel." **

"**Nobel?"**

"**Like a fairytale I guess…"**

"**Really screwed up fairytale. And, no romance."**

"**Well…"**

"**What are you saying?"**

"**Never mind… You can't hear my thoughts?"**

"**No, as he draws closer, I grow weaker… I am stronger than him and the only way I can get back to my original strength is if I get angry. I do not want that."**

"**Oh…" Andy sat in front of Ashley in the pillows. "Look, Andy, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier…"**

"**It's okay, you were… Overwhelmed. I understand." He smiled. Ashley felt his heart pick up speed. Dammit Ash! Stop falling for this guy! Ashley ignored his screaming mind. It's what he wanted, but, it wasn't right… Was it? Andy looked down, sighing.**

"**Oh, Ashley… Things just keep getting more and more complicated, don't they?"**

"**Yea, they do… I was normal for a short time and now look at me… I had no idea vampires existed…" Ashley laughed. Andy stared at him, he had something in his eye. "What are you thinking about?"**

"**If I ever lost you."**

"**How long have you known me? Like, a few months?"**

"**I've known you long enough."**

"**Okay, the creepy just grew…"**

"**I am sorry, but, you asked."**

"**When will he be here?"**

"**I am not sure… Whenever he decides my time is up…"**

"**You can stop him, right?"**

"**I do not know… I will try what I can to protect you, but, there are no promises." **

"**That is… Reassuring." Andy grabbed his arm.**

"**I will not let him hurt you, even if it means risking my own life."**

"**Because I'm a human?"**

"**No, because I care about you more than anyone else who I have ever met or seen." Ashley smiled.**

"**Vaguely sweet…"**

"**You are very sarcastic." **

"**I know, it's my defense mechanism… Protects me from stupidity." Andy laughed. For the first time, Ashley felt happy with him… Safe, even. "You won't put the chains back on, will you?"**

"**No, I mean… You have to stay for any protection. Why?"**

"**They were uncomfortable and left marks on my wrist." Andy stood up. **

"**How bad are they?" Ashley stood up, also.**

"**I'm not sure." Andy grabbed his wrist, softly, examining the marks. **

"**They cut the skin… How could I have been so stupid?" **

"**You aren't stupid…" **

"**It hurt you… I didn't mean to…" Andy looked up at him. He stroked Ashley's face, "Are you okay?"**

"**They don't hurt." Ashley winced as Andy ran his hand over the swollen welts. "Or, maybe they do…"**

"**I am…"**

"**Stop apologizing. It's okay, I'll survive." Andy sighed, dropping his hands.**

"**Okay, I am… Oops…" Ashley looked up at the ceiling. **

"**I… Missed you." (Me: Awh!)**

"**What?"**

"**I missed you… When I left, I began to miss you…"**

"**I thought you did not like me."**

"**I never said that."**

"**You thought it, multiple times. Mainly when you were sleeping." **

"**I don't feel like that anymore." **

"**Nice to know."**

"**You can't hear my thoughts? At all?"**

"**No, not at all." **

"**Good…"**

"**Why?"**

"**I am literally going crazy…"**

"**Crazy? Again, why?"**

"**I don't know…" He stepped closer to Andy.**

"**Ashley… What are you… D- doing?" Andy looked away, this wasn't happening… Ashley was just inches in front of Andy. Andy touched his face, "Ashley…" Ashley brushed his lips on Andy's,**

"**Picking up where we left off…" (Me: Cheesy, shut the hell up.) Andy felt Ashley's lips on his. Everything felt… Weird. This wasn't supposed to happen, but, Andy went along anyway. He grabbed Ashley, tightly. Ashley twisted his fingers in Andy's hair, pulling away. "I can't believe I just did that…" (Me: Neither can I, Ash. Neither can I… And I'm the author! Nice ending, right?)**


	5. Jake

_**(A/N: Totally epic :D Amazing chapter, I read it, and, let me just say, I have never been proud of a chapter before o.o Go me so, this one is pretty unexplained ATM… Meaning, no summary! I wing all of my chapters . I don't go off of writing; it always ends up changing anyways… Sooo… Moving on! This chapter, again, is nameless, so we will go with Jake for the time being. As you can see, chapter 4 was named He's Here out of the fact that when I read it, it fit perfectly! Okay, gonna type 3 Byeee!)**_

**Andy stared down at Ashley. What just happened? "A- Ash… I do not understand…"**

"**I couldn't take it anymore… God dammit…" He looked down, letting go of Andy.**

"**Take… What anymore?"**

"**You… I mean… Your touch… I don't know what the hell was going on, but, every time you touched me, my heart would race and I couldn't control my thoughts." Andy was silent, he had no idea how to respond. He was in love with Ashley, but, he would scare him the minute he told him the truth. Andy crossed his arms,**

"**So, what are you saying?"**

"**I don't know!" He became angry, "I… Don't know." Andy sighed.**

"**Ashley, I can not read your mind anymore. You have to talk to me."**

"**Ugh, fine. Look, Andy, I have no idea what I feel for you, but, it's hard to accept that I may actually have feelings for you!"**

"**Ashley, that… Hurts."**

"**No, Andy, I'm sorry… Ugh! Dammit…"**

"**Ashley, you act like I am going to judge you for all of this, but, I won't. Calm down and think straight." Andy put his hands on Ashley's shoulders.**

"**I- I- I… Do feel something for you." Ashley looked up at Andy.**

"**I know you do."**

"**H- How?"**

"**I could read your mind and know your emotions, all of them. When you were scared, angry, sad, worried, happy, excited… In love." Ashley blushed.**

"**Stop doing that…"**

"**Doing what?" Andy tilted his head to one side.**

"**That! Stop making me…"**

"**Ashley! What?"**

"**Stop making me love you!" Ashley turned away from Andy. Andy grabbed his shoulder,**

"**You do not love me."**

"**Andy, I think I truly do…" (Me: Awwwwwww! :3)**

"**You always said you hate me… In your thoughts."**

"**Because, I was covering up the truth." He sighed, shakily. "I don't understand how or why so fast, but, it's true. I love you." Andy grabbed Ashley, pulling him into his arms.**

"**Ashley, you are the first person I felt something for in awhile… Something more than fear, anger, or hate." (Me: Dammit! That's freaking cute .) Ashley hugged Andy, tightly, burying his face in Andy's arm.**

"**I don't know why I feel like this… All I know is that I do…" Andy smiled. **

"**You do not have to explain it to me. I will not judge you, Ashley. You feel how you feel, no way to control it." Andy kissed the top of Ashley's head. "Are you okay now?"**

"**Yea, I am… Andy…"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Don't leave anymore." Andy held Ashley tighter,**

"**I won't." He whispered against Ashley's ear. **

**~/~**

**Andy watched Ashley sleep. He stroked his hair, softly. Ashley sighed against Andy's chest. Andy looked down at the sleeping boy. He kissed his head, softly. "I love you… Too." It felt weird to say the whole phrase. He thought someone like Ashley wouldn't have feelings for Andy, he was a man. (Me: ;)) Andy snapped into focus when he heard something familiar. "Jake… No, no, no, no! Not now!" Ashley groaned.**

"**What's wrong?" His voice was groggy and thick with sleep.**

"**Jake…" Ashley sat up,**

"**He's…" Andy nodded, staring blankly at the wall. "Oh, God…" Ashley grabbed Andy's arm, "It will be okay…"**

"**Not if he gets to you."**

"**He won't."**

"**You do not know that!" Andy almost screamed.**

"**I do!"**

"**How can you be so confident at a time like this?"**

"**Because, I know how strong you are and how strong you can be. You won't let him hurt us." Andy hugged Ashley, tightly.**

"**I can not lose you." **

"**Aw, look at the happy couple!" Andy stood up,**

"**Jake."**

"**Hello, Andy. Why don't we make this easy and you just give me your Ashy baby?"**

"**Your fight is with me, **_**not**_** him."**

"**How cute." Jake scoffed, "In that case, let's just skip to the part where I kill you."**

"**Not a chance."**

"**Oh, Andy, Andy, Andy! All this pain could be saved if you just give up!"**

"**I would rather take my own life before I give up and let you hurt Ashley."**

"**I don't think I would hurt him, maybe keep him as a pet… Or slave." Ashley froze.**

"**Not going to happen, you bastard!" **

"**Oh, come now, can't we be civil? Oh, wait, no, we can't. That's right! You have no idea how pathetic you are. You have all this power, and you're throwing it away on this human." Jake snarled. "Truly sad."**

"**No, what's sad is how much I loved you and yet you hid this from me!"**

"**Oh, shut up. I did you a favor."**

"**By killing me? Forcing me to drink nothing but filthy blood?"**

"**Baby, let's just skip the chit chat and get to the part where I rip you to shreds, sound good?"**

"**No." Jake ran. He was face to face with Andy.**

"**Yes, I think we should." Andy smirked,**

"**Don't you know? You injected more venom than you should have. I became stronger than you."**

"**But, the only way you can use that precious strength is if you tap into your inner anger, but, you're to weak to do that, aren't you." Andy shoved him, causing him to fly back, hitting the farthest wall.**

"**Do not underestimate what I am capable of." Jake stood up.**

"**Ow." He cracked his neck, running at Andy. He landed a fist square in Andy's stomach. He huffed hitting his knees. "What you're capable of? Please! The only thing you're capable of is running away when things get tough. You are a wimp. You probably won't even get up to save your precious Ashy!" Andy swallowed, attempting to stand up. "What I thought, pathetic." Jake grabbed Ashley's arm. He pulled him up, roughly. **

"**A- Ashley…"**

"**Ashy, Ashy! I love you, Ashy! Not enough to stop his death. Goodbye, Andy. The funeral will be… Nice." He laughed, dragging his teeth over Ashley's skin. Ashley stiffened, this was like the night Andy kidnapped him… Jake kicked Andy's side, cracking several bones. He howled, Ashley looked away. (Me: The weaker vampires get (in this story) the more human emotions they can feel.) "Oh, poor baby. See you soon, honey." Jake left, gripping Ashley as tight as he could without breaking any bones. Andy felt empty as the world went dark. (Me: Gasp! What's going to happen next? You're all mad at me because I haven't updated Your Beautiful Remains, I know, I know! It will be updated soon! Prommmiissee!)**


	6. Savior

_**(A/N: I have no idea how to continue on with my other story T.T I have used all my ideas . So, for now I will stick with this story. Chapter 5, name unknown o.o No, this one actually has a name XD this one is called The Fight o.o Ohhhh! :D K, typing, Byeeee!)**_

**Jake threw Ashley on the cold ground. "Andy isn't going to save you. Don't count on that, you're nothing but a food source to him." Ashley wiped the side of his mouth.**

"**That isn't true."**

"**Whatever you say, dear. He is a wimp and will forget you."**

"**Shut up! Stop trying to tell me otherwise! He isn't like what you say you rotten bastard!" Jake knelt in front of Ashley, grabbing his face.**

"**Mean, young man. Very, very mean. That hurts me." Jake laughed, shoving Ashley's face away. He winced,**

"**Good." Jake scowled,**

"**Watch your tongue. I won't hesitate to kill you."**

"**You're too afraid to hurt me, because, you know Andy will kill you." Jake began to laugh.**

"**I am not afraid of him. Don't hold your breath. He isn't coming." Ashley sat up. He noticed a drop in confidence.**

"**You're afraid of him."**

"**No, I'm not!" He spat at Ashley, "He's worthless!"**

"**Then why are you trying to kill him? Because, he's a threat to you and your way of life. You know he killed your army of Rouges, and now you're lying in wait for him to do the same to you!" Jake crouched in front of Ashley. He growled,**

"**Listen to me. That little boy back there will not, I repeat, will not! Come and save you or attack me, he is a wimp and a pathetic one at that. He can't tap into his anger; he believes it won't do anything but make a situation worse! Just shut up and get over him. You were nothing but a game to him."**

"**Hm, pathetic, right. Let me ask this, when was the last time you saw your reflection?" (Me: Oh! Burn! I think?) Jake slapped him across the cheek. He hit the ground, harder than expected.**

"**Shut up!" Ashley began to laugh.**

"**Is that the best this almighty vampire can do? Slap me like a little girl? I've felt worse." Ashley scoffed. Jake grabbed him, roughly, off the ground. He slammed him against the wall. Ashley looked at him, "Reduced to force, by a 'human', wow. I can't understand why anyone would be afraid of anything as weak as you." Jake growled. **

"**Is this a fucking game to you? Test my limits? Good luck, I won't crumble as fast as you think."**

"**You just did." Jake dropped Ashley on the ground again. Ashley cried out in pain. His arm hit a large rock, causing him to bleed. Jake looked over at him, his eyes lightened. "Jake… No… Please, don't." Jake moved closer to Ashley. Ashley began to tremble when he heard a loud thud and saw a shadow cover his body.**

"**Don't even think about it."**

"**Andy!" Ashley breathed a sigh of relief. Andy looked back at Ashley, winking. **

"**Andy, what a surprise. I didn't think you cared about him as much as you said you did."**

"**I love him, whether you like it or not. Like I said, your fight is with me, not Ashley."**

"**You won't fight me. Not even for him."**

"**Don't provoke me. It isn't good on your part, darling." Jake smiled, evilly. **

"**Oh, Andy, haven't you learned? I know everything you will do. I know everything you will say." Andy smiled back,**

"**No, you don't." Andy snapped his fist forward, knocking Jake to the ground. "You see, if you did, you would have known that I was planning to kick you, but, instead hit you. You aren't everything you say you are. You're as pathetic as you make me out to be." Andy walked over to Jake, his boots clicking against the concrete. "Consider this payback." He brought his leg back, swinging forward. He connected with Jakes side. Ashley winced at the sound of Jake's side shattering. Jake screamed, causing the walls to crack. "Who's the wimp now?" Andy bent down, "I told you to never underestimate me." He turned, walking back over to Ashley. He knelt down, "Are you okay?" Ashley nodded, throwing his arms around Andy's neck.**

"**Oh, God… Andy…"**

"**Did he hurt you?" Andy pushed him back, examining exposed skin. **

"**No…" Andy grabbed his arm.**

"**What happened here?"**

"**I cut my arm on one of the bricks, over there." Andy caressed his arm, careful not to touch the wound. Ashley winced, "Ow…" **

"**I am sorry." He ripped off part of his shirt, tying it tightly around the cut. He hugged Ashley, tightly. **

"**Everything he said was wrong…" Andy pulled back, staring at him.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Jake, everything he said about you was wrong…"**

"**Andy… I can't be t-taken down that easily…" Andy stood up, facing Jake. He was crouched and his arm hung lazily from his side.**

"**Jake, just give it up. You can't win. You have half the strength I do."**

"**You aren't angry… I can b-beat you." Andy laughed. Jake straightened up. His ribs set back and his arm forced itself into place. He shook as he began to walk over to Andy. Andy growled,**

"**Get back, now."**

"**Hah, no." Jake swung at Andy, but, Andy grabbed his wrist, bending it back. **

"**I am angry; you're just too blind to see it!" Andy threw Jake back into one of the walls. He strode over to where Jake was. "Just like how you were blind about every thing else." He kicked Jake's side again. "How I didn't want this, how you took my life away, how I loved you and you took it all away!" Andy growled. Jake stood up, leaping at Andy. He latched on to Andy's neck with his teeth. Andy cried out, grabbing a handful of his hair. He threw Jake back again, he grabbed on to the hole in his neck. "You can't take it… Seeing me with Ashley. You can't stand the fact that I moved on and you're still dwelling on the past! You want him gone and then you will set your sights on me because I made you mad. I left you back in Italy because you were doing wrong! Humans are creatures! They may not be as strong or amazing as you make us out to be, but, they are lives that I care about! And that man right there, the one you want to destroy, I love him more than I ever loved you. How could I love the monster that did this to me?"**

"**Andy, I had no idea…" Jake walked over to Andy, he leaned closer, "That you were such a bitch!" He threw Andy on the ground. "You're right, I hate seeing you with him. You could be the strongest vampire in the world, yet, you throw it away on a food source! Join me and we can be the way we were so many years back." Andy stood up.**

"**Screw… You." He laughed, "One small problem Jake, I am nothing like you! I would never do anything as vile and disturbing as taking someone's life!" He hissed. Andy grabbed Jake's shoulder. His eyes were yellow… Jake froze, no! He couldn't have tapped into his anger! Andy looked at Ashley, "Close your eyes." Ashley shut his eyes, tightly. He opened them the minute he felt Andy's cool skin against his. **

"**Where's Jake?"**

"**He won't bother us anymore… Are you alright?"**

"**I'm fine." Ashley smiled.**

"**How's your arm?"**

"**Hurts, but, I'll be fine."**

"**Good, let's go then." Andy put his arms around Ashley. Ashley grabbed Andy's arm,**

"**Wait."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Where are we going?"**

"**Your home. You don't want to be with me anymore."**

"**Andy, that's a lie."**

"**It's your thoughts." Ashley stared at him.**

"**It can't be… I want to stay with you." (Me: Awwwwwww! He loves Andy Dx I might cry!)**

"**You do? But… I-"Ashley kissed Andy, quickly.**

"**I do, I don't know what my thoughts are saying… And they're my thoughts… But, I love you and don't want to be away from you." (Me: Dammit! My heart can't take it *dies* Pleh, I died!) Andy smiled, softly. **

"**Okay… Let's go." **

**~/~**

**Andy gently set Ashley down, he sighed. "I wish I didn't have to kill him in front of you, Ashley."**

"**It's okay, you protected me like you said you would, I'm not mad. Andy… Your eyes… They're still yellow." Andy looked away from him.**

"**I do not know why… I'm not angry anymore…" Ashley hugged him, tightly. **

"**Maybe they're permanently yellow…?"**

"**I don't know, it might be." Andy hugged him back. "It's been a long day, you should sleep." (Me: Dude, he sleeps A LOT!) Ashley nodded,**

"**Okay." Ashley collapsed into the pillows, sighing. "Jake was a wimp… He was nothing like you."**

"**I know. He is spineless and only acts tough so people will feel weak." Andy placed a blanket over Ashley. Ashley wrapped his arms around Andy's neck. Andy bent down, kissing him, softly.**

"**He could never be like you." Andy patted down Ashley's hair.**

"**I know, go to sleep." He kissed his forehead, standing up. "I love you."**


End file.
